The invention relates to a process for the removal of heavy metals from a hydrocarbon gas stream. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for the removal of heavy metals from a hydrocarbon gas stream using a molecular sieve and sulfur composition.
Heavy metals are often contained in natural gas streams and hydrocarbon gas streams produced by gas plants and refineries. These heavy metals include, for example, arsenic, beryllium, lead, cadmium, chromium, nickel, zinc, mercury and barium. Most of these heavy metals are toxic to humans and animals. In particular, lead is thought to compromise the health and mental acuity of young children and fetuses.
Removal of heavy metals from hydrocarbon gas streams is critical for environmental and safety concerns. While a variety of absorbents are available for capture of heavy metals (in particular mercury), these absorbents tend to have low capacities. We have discovered a process using a composition containing a molecular sieve and sulfur which is effective in removing heavy metals from hydrocarbon gas streams.